


Wearing My Sunglasses on the Moon

by tsuzurao



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Moon, Object Fixation, Slash, Wordcount: Over 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has a moon obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing My Sunglasses on the Moon

When Kain was ten years old, he met a boy named Cecil. And one of their very first conversations began with Cecil asking, "Do you think we'd need sunglasses on the moon?" 

At the time, it sounded stupid. It would still sound stupid eleven years from then. But Cecil asked it so seriously, as if he'd spent nights thinking about it in his bed while tucked underneath a blanket he would later tell Kain was printed with moon bunnies. "Moon bunnies are special," he would end up saying defensively after Kain asks him for the difference between regular bunnies and moon bunnies. 

Cecil would still have that blanket at age twenty, and Kain never would see the difference between the two apparently diverse sets of bunnies. 

Cecil was eleven when he started referring to the moon by the female persuasion. "She's bright tonight, Kain, look," he would say every now and then when they got on the phone at night. And Kain always looked, because Cecil could always tell when he didn't. It was better that way - to just give into the whims of a moon crazed boy. 

But it wasn't like Cecil talked about the moon and only the moon all the time. Kain wouldn't have bothered with him in the first place if he did. Cecil could have his attention on other things, like books and insects and the cracks in sidewalks, the latter because he didn't want to break his mother's back even though Kain told him multiple times that it wouldn't happen. The moon was just one of those topics he dwelled back to, mostly when it was just Kain and him. He used to talk about it much more and with more people, but he slowed down with sharing these things sometime after he met Kain. He did at least bring up new things about it so it wouldn't get boring. 

At twelve years old, Cecil began keeping a scrapbook of pictures he took of each moon phase. The book was officially finished within a month's time, but he added to the pictures every now and then when the moon would change color in the sky for reasons Kain could never remember. 

Cecil never expected him to remember these details. Kain was grateful for that much. 

Cecil was thirteen by the time he convinced Kain to go moon watching with him in the dead of night on a regular basis. Though, if someone asked Cecil about this particular event, he would say that Kain was the one doing the convincing. Fourteen was a rebellious year of age for Kain; he spent more time sneaking out his house than actually staying in it. And while Cecil really wanted to go out at night to look up at the moon and stars from a park swing, he was usually too afraid of punishment to actually do it without Kain persuading him otherwise. In the end, no one knew about their midnight escapades except for them. 

Being fourteen and fifteen seemed to blend for Cecil. His school books became mixed with his personally bought moon books. Kain would end up carrying these extra books when classes changed more often than not, because Cecil usually took too much with him inbetween classes and his arms could only hold so much. He talked about maybe studying astrology when he went to college. But it was still too early for that kind of decision. 

Their first kiss took place underneath the moon when Kain was seventeen and Cecil was sixteen. The consecutive second, third, and fourth kisses also took place in the same spot on the same night. Cecil, for once, was too distracted by other things to bring it up in the moment, but Kain remembered, stored that little bit of knowledge away somewhere in the back of his head as he hugged a moon obsessed teen to him and kissed that teen on the stairs of his home. 

They dated for the next four years. And they still are dating to this day. 

Cecil is twenty years old now. He doesn't talk about the moon nearly as much as he used to, has mostly outgrown the phase, but it's still one of those things that he holds very close to himself. He mostly talks about his studies - one of them actually being astrology - and how his day went while asking about Kain's day. But it still comes up sometimes, and it's like a blast from the past for Kain, who basically grew up with this moon crazy boy and watched him grow into this man he loves more than any person could possibly love the moon. 

They're in bed together in their dorm room and it's late, sometime after midnight. The window's curtains are open, and moonlight is spilling through the glass and onto the bottom part of the bed. Kain's eyes are closed, but he isn't asleep just yet and neither is Cecil. 

"I think the moon brought you to me," Cecil whispers out of the blue with a wonder in his voice that's reminiscent of his childhood. "She knew I needed a friend all those years ago, someone who would understand me. And then I met you. It's something, isn't it, Kain?" 

All Kain has to say in reply is, "Don't talk about her in bed." It's a low grumble into his pillow from where he's lying on his stomach, but he knows that Cecil knows that there isn't any real bite to his words. 

And maybe he's gone a little moon crazy as well over the years, since he's actually started placing gender on a celestial ball of rock farther away from his reach than he can even begin to measure. And he knows not to mention this to Cecil because that will just lead to a conversation about how far away the moon actually is, which is a piece of information he won't remember in a few hours, and it's way too late at night to even have that kind of talk. And he knows Cecil will just end up saying all this again at some later date just to make it clear to Kain even though he already heard Cecil the first time. 

Cecil chuckles and the bed shifts, Cecil turning over onto his left side. He then says, "I still wonder if we'd need sunglasses up there, though." 

But he's okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
